


Things Aren't What They Used To Be

by elderfisherprice



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, If you want me to make this an actual fic...sorry I'm too lazy to write full length fics, M/M, This took me so long to write and I still hate the way I rushed the ending, divorce fic, it's one am and I'm writing shit on ao3 what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderfisherprice/pseuds/elderfisherprice
Summary: McPriceley Divorce Oneshot nobody wanted or needed but here it is enjoy my angst





	

“It looks like we have everything in order, but you two will need to sort out any and all shared items that you bought together during your marriage.”

Connor McKinley watched the clock on the wall, feeling as though time was passing by agonizingly slowly. Out of all the things he could possibly do on a Saturday afternoon, he did not want to be here, stuck in a tiny lawyer’s office and divvying up possessions between him and his soon-to-be ex husband. Sending a look to the man he had spent the past seven years with, Connor nodded and gathered his array of receipts and documents to return them to his file. 

“Alright. Works for me.” He agreed with a sigh that was a mix between relief and weariness. 

“Is that alright with you, Mr. Price?” The lawyer asked, checking his watch as if he was anxious to leave for something. 

Kevin reluctantly nodded, beginning to pack up his things as well. “Yes, that’s perfectly fine. Connor and I will just take an afternoon to sort things out. We have to sell the house anyway, so it all works out in the end.”

'Easy for you to say, you can work from home,' Connor resisted the urge to respond. After all, He had made it quite clear that he had the least flexible schedule in the world during their last argument. Argument? No, Connor couldn’t call it that. It was mostly a screaming match, followed by some jackets and keys being grabbed and doors slamming. During their five and a half years of marriage, the majority of their arguments resulted in either one or both of them apologizing and cuddling for an entire day. The past six months, they’ve ended in one of them leaving and staying out all night with the other drinking alone in the kitchen. 

After a while, the arguments became more and more frequent, and, eventually, more violent. They never hit each other, but an occasionally push turned into a shove and that shove soon turned harsher with each escalating disagreement.

“I want a divorce.” Connor had managed to choke out after a particularly extreme screaming match. The declaration pulled Kevin to reality, his face falling.

“W-What?”

“I want a divorce, Kevin. This isn’t working. All we do is fight all the time and-”

“That is not true! We went on a date the other day.”

“That was a month ago, Kevin. And we fought the entire time.”

“No it wasn’t! It was literally last week!”

“See what I mean?” Connor pointed out, “All we do is fight all the time. We haven’t had a normal conversation in so long. It’s tearing us apart!” He finished, running a hand through his already messy hair. “I love you, Kevin. I really do. But what good is that when all we do is fight?”

Now, two months later and their divorce just a few days from finalizing, Connor was beginning to feel a weight off his shoulders. Their joint bank account was closed, cars were given to their respective owners, and the two cats, the closest thing Kevin and Connor had gotten to having children, had been split between them. 

The only thing Connor couldn’t stand was seeing Kevin’s defeated facial expression. Or Kevin in general. After announcing his need for separation and beginning to file for divorce, Connor decided it was best for him to move out, and picked a shady apartment complex just a few blocks away from their house. This resulted in Connor not seeing Kevin for prolonged periods of time, so on those rare occasions they did see each other, Connor noticed the dark circles under Kevin’s eyes and the fact that he was oddly pale compared to his normal tanned complexion. Of course, rather than pry and ask Kevin if he was alright, he kept quiet and dealt with whatever they were figuring out. 

Now, the two men walking out of the law firm and refusing to look each other in the eye, Connor sighed and broke the awkward silence. “I have a two show day on Saturday, but I might be able to miss the Sunday matinee to swing by and go through our shared stuff.” 

Kevin shrugged, looking down at the ground. “Yeah, that’s fine. I don’t have work that day.”

“I know, Kevin. You don’t have work on sundays.”

An awkward pause, then Connor’s phone went off. He glanced at the screen before groaning in frustration. “I gotta go. I guess I’ll see you Sunday.” Kevin nodded and waved goodbye before walking to his own car. 

He spent the whole car ride home wondering why it hurt when Connor left without a kiss…

**

Sunday had arrived, much to Connor’s dismay. He would never admit it, but he spent a solid half hour in his bathroom assuring himself that it would be fine. He’d just go to the house, sort out all their stuff, maybe help Kevin pack his stuff, and then leave. It was simple. He just wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous. Lately, Kevin just made him nervous, and not in the good way. With each new meeting with his soon-to-be ex husband, it seemed he was getting worse. 

A quick drive to the house and Connor was there. The house filled with over six years of memories. When Kevin opened the door, Connor felt his fears had just been confirmed.

Kevin was getting worse.

Compared to his clean cut, calm persona just a few days prior, Kevin looked like garbage. His hair was messy and flat, stubble was covering his chin and jawline, the bags under his eyes were darker and more prominent, and his outfit was nothing short of repulsive. 

“Jesus Kevin, did you go out drinking last night or something?” 

Kevin sent the redhead a cold glare. “Why do you care?”

After that, Connor made no further comment, instead walking into the house with an armful of flattened, empty boxes and a Sharpie.

“Fine then, let’s just start already. Do you wanna start in the kitchen or the bedroom?”

**

It was a record breaking hour and a half before they began to argue.

“Kevin, you got that for me for Valentine’s Day two years ago.”

“No, you got it for me.”

Connor groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. “Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?”

“Well excuse me for not being polite to the person who’s leaving me.” Kevin blurted. Connor froze, looking up to face his husband- well, soon-to-be ex husband. 

“Kevin...I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keeping living life coming home and wondering if my night will end in us fighting and me drinking myself to sleep in the kitchen. It’s killing me-” Connor was cut off by lips against his. Those familiar lips that tasted like sweet strawberry chapstick and reminded Connor of seven years of memories and kisses.

Connor’s heart sank when he realized he felt absolutely nothing while kissing Kevin.

Pulling away and close to tears, Kevin sighed and looked at the floor. “What happened to us?”

“People grow apart sometimes I guess...sometimes they fall out of love.”

After that, the rest of the packing was silent. A few hours later, they had everything except the pictures on the mantle packed and split between them. Connor and Kevin stood side-by-side in front of the mantle, just looking at all of the pictures that contained years of memories and love between the two of them. Their engagement pictures, wedding photos, all those beautiful yet suddenly painful memories document and presented for anyone to see. Both men had been dreading this moment, but proceeded to go through the process of pulling the pictures out of the frames and piling them together. When a certain picture was left last, Kevin piped up perhaps a little too quickly for his liking. “Oh, uh, actually, can I keep that one?”

It was a picture of their first official date. They had gone to a super fancy restaurant and were thrown out less than an hour afterwards due to the loud volume of their laughing. The picture was of the two of them standing in front of the restaurant, kissing under a street lamp. It had always been Kevin’s favorite picture of the two of them, and he couldn’t stand the thought of having to part with it. After all, he was already losing Connor, why can’t he have just one picture?

Connor just shrugged and nodding, handing Kevin the picture. Nothing more is said. Even after everything had been completely packed up and the house was ready to be sold, neither of them said goodbye. Connor just let himself out, watching Kevin look around the empty rooms with a reminiscing expression on his face. 

That was the last time Connor stepped foot in that house,

**

The day Connor received the email from his lawyer confirming the finalization of the divorce was the day Connor didn’t leave his apartment. He simply sat in his bed and cried his eyes out, knowing the past seven years of his life had been tossed down the drain with one document. Connor cried until he had no more tears, until he didn’t know what else to do besides fall asleep and hope a tomorrow was a better day.

Just a few blocks away, Kevin was doing the exact same, just as upset and lonely as his ex husband.

It took both of them about six months before they could be in the same room together without one of them close to tears.

It wasn’t like they could avoid each other or anything; they both shared the same friend group. They simply both cancelled on any and all activities their friends planned in fear of the other being there as well. Finally, six months after their divorce was finalized, Chris Thomas and Arnold Cunningham had managed to drag their respective best friends to a bar with the remainder of their friends. Connor agreed because he couldn’t say no to his friend, and Kevin just agreed because he was promised enough alcohol to forget Connor’s existence.

Seeing each other again was surprising for the both of them. Neither boys had really changed, but their lack of contact with each other had begun to make it harder for them to remember what the other looked like.  
An hour upon arriving, both Connor and Kevin were left alone as their friends danced and drank in the middle of the crowded bar. Semi-awkward silence filled the space between them as they sat at the booth their friends picked out.

“So, what have you been up to?” Connor asked quickly, trying his best to find any way of conversation.

“Nothing really. Work...that’s about it.”

“Don’t you go on dates?”

“What? No...why? Do you?”

Connor shrugged. “I don’t think I’m ready to start dating yet. I just need time to remember who I am by myself, y’know?”

“What? A tap dancing ex-mormon with an odd obsession with hot pink?” Kevin joked, a smile cracking his once expressionless face.

Minutes later, they were joking and laughing as they did so long ago, before they were married. Or even dating. They were friends again.

Sometimes, marriages crumble. Sometimes people fall out of love, but sometimes...sometimes, people learn how to heal and move on, and Connor and Kevin knew what was once great would still be great.

In their memories.


End file.
